narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sphere of Infinite Consciousness
|image=MiddlePath2.jpg |unnamed jutsu=No |parent jutsu=Middle Path (PKH) |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Way of Samsara Transmogrification, Ninjutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu, Shinshinshu, Uchujutsu, Shujoshu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kisshoten, Ace Korimachi, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Sphere of Infinite Consciousness is a technique that immutably manipulates ratios (比, Hi) and resonant frequency (共鳴周波, Kyōmeishūha) to induce systematic chaos into the and components of chakra, thus returning it into its lowest state, as well as convert matter back into energy at the will of the user. It is possible to utilize the technique in a barrier form and as offensive orbs simultaneously, making the user practically untouchable. This allows the user to destroy, manipulate and create objects at will. The ability to manipulate resonant and oscillatory frequencies with this technique is granted by the Middle Path. Overview By altering the barrier space while aiming at a desired target, the user is able to swiftly alter the resonant frequency of a given area to systematically extinguish all chakra and/or matter from a given space by reducing their resonant frequencies. Though the barrier is typically shaped like a sphere, with enough training, it can be shaped into any complex form desired by the user. At any given moment, the user can decide to manipulate just chakra, just matter or both from a given area. This can be utilized to combat nearly all forms of , including , , and even . By using the technique on one's self or others, the user can break themselves or others from any genjutsu by forcibly eradicating the opponents chakra from their brain, thus relieving the opponent of control, or they can rid their body of deadly poison or infection. Various users have displayed the ability to lock the barrier onto given targets, allowing it to be mobile and move as a target moves. The barrier can be used up to a maximum limit of twenty-five feet without engaging it's cool down. Five barriers of any shape can be utilize at once. Each barrier can be maintained for a limit of five minutes each before said barrier has to cool down for two minutes. The limit on default range and number limit can be increased with rigorous training. When the barrier is utilized from the body, it possesses no cool down, being able to be freely utilized like the . Alternatively, the user is able to use them like makeshift , to the effects of senjutsu, distance, and space-time. Anything the ethereal orbs come into contact with will have its resonant frequency instantaneously altered to the point of systematic breakdown and non-functionality. This allows the user to void defenses by having the technique merely come into contact with them. The user can, by default, utilize up to five of these orbs, though to utilize one of them in this fashion means they can't simultaneously use it as a barrier, unless the forcibly shape at least one orb around themselves, or use one orb in barrier form. The Sphere of Infinite Consciousness can be shaped into makeshift receivers in a way similar to that of the Truth-Seeking Ball, allowing the user to directly transfer their chakra to them. They can also be shaped into a variety of other forms. My modulating the frequency of chakra within a target rather than completely cease the frequency, the user is able to directly change the effects and attributes of objects encountered, even going as far as creating from nothing, vastly expanding it's potential in combat. Influences According to Buddhism Cosmology, in this sphere formless beings dwell meditating on their consciousness as infinitely pervasive. Drawbacks *Several drawbacks are associated with the Middle Path that can directly affect and even disable the Sphere of Infinite Consciousness: **If the user stops utilizing the Middle Path, the orbs will autonomously enter a state of inactivity for a time span of approximately 30 seconds, being unusable during this time. **If the user of the Middle Path is harmed enough through the use of chakra, the orbs will idle and become inactive until they are sufficiently healed. After they are healed to sufficient levels, they will have to wait an additional thirty seconds before the technique becomes active and usable again. Trivia *Though called "Sphere of Infinite Consciousness", in lore, it isn't actually a sphere at all, but more of a place. *The author stated that the technique is fundamentally similar to the Truth-Seeking Ball and Dust Release in it's highest form.